falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Vault
Um Vault é um tipo de instalação subterrânea anti-nuclear criado pela Vault-Tec antes da Grande Guerra. Oficialmente, os Vaults foram criados com o objetivo de abrigar uma pequena parte da população americana de um holocausto nuclear possível. Mas na verdade, eles foram criados como parte de um experimento social criado pelo governo. Cerca de 122 Vaults foram construídos até o ano de Cronologia#2077, quando finalmente eles foram usados. História Como parte do Projeto Safehouse, o governo dos Estados Unidos contratou uma empresa chamada Vault-tec para construir pelo menos 122 Vaults em diversas localidades estratégicas do país. O motivo era a crescente ameaça de guerra nuclear com a China. Os americanos estavam enfrentando uma grave crise paranóia de apocalipse, devido à uma epidemia e à Guerra de recursos que estava aumentando a tensão global entre os países. O primeiro Vault foi construído em Los Angeles, como demostração para o governo. A demostração foi construido sob a cidade, e ao contrário dos outros Vaults, não fazia parte do experimento. A maioria dos outros Vaults foram completados em Cronologia#2063, exeto o Vault 13, que foi o último a ser concluído. Objetivo verdadeiro Oficialmente e públicamente, os Vaults foram construídos para proteger uma pequena parte da população Estadunidense de um possível holocausto nuclear. Porém, com uma população de mais de 400 milhões de pessoas em Cronologia#2077, os Estados Unidos precisaria de no mínimo 400 mil Vaults do tamanho do Vault 13, sendo que a Vault-Tec foi contratada apenas para construir 122 Vaults. A real razão para a construção dos Vaults era que o governo queria estudar como um grupo especifico de pessoas selecionadas iria se comportar completamente isoladas do mundo exterior, e como eles iriam ajudar na reconstrução da Terra depois que os Vaults forem abertos. O governo dos EUA queria ter um motivo para ainda comandar o país, mesmo que ele entrasse em colapso. A Enclave, a sombra do governo, foi a responsável pelo experimento (oficialmente conhecido como "Programa de Preservação da Sociedade, e se consideraram eles mesmos como os candidatos para reconstruir e comandar os Estados Unidos depois do holocausto nuclear. Por isso, eles encomendaram a construção de um Vault exclusivo para eles, separado da rede de Vaults. O objetivo real da construção de todos os Vaults ajudaram a preparar a Enclave para a reconstrução do Planeta Terra ou a colonização de algum outro planeta do Sistema Solar, caso a Terra se tornasse inabitável para os seres humanos. O número total de Vaults foi um segredo do Governo, que foi perdido; o número total de Vaults mencionado públicamente foi de 122 Vaults. Porém, informações de fontes confiáveis apontavam que a Vault-Tec, pelo fato de ser uma corporação internacional, havia criado outros Vaults em outros locais do mundo, que foram restritos para o governo dos EUA, ou eram Vaults não liberados devido à regulamentos do governo e da Vault-Tec.Interview with Chris Taylor at Vault 13.net Dos 122 Vaults, apenas 17 foram de controle, isso significa que apenas 17 foram construídos para proteger pessoas, e os outros foram criados para incluir um experimento social, onde seus moradores foram selecionados especificamente para ajudar no experimento, e as vezes com um grupo seleto de pessoas observando os outros moradores. Poucos Vaults duraram por mais de 80 anos, muitos deles acabaram sendo abertos por diversos motivos, outros foram atacados, e alguns nem mesmo foram fechados à tempo quando as bombas nucleares caíram. Os Vaults que ainda permaneceram ativos acabaram servindo para outro propósito: passaram a ser uma excelente fonte de material e conteúdo humano não contaminado. Vaults conhecidos Overview The Vaults were one of the most expensive shelters in the pre-War world, as according to the Vault Dweller's Survival Guide for Vault 13 (otherwise known as the Fallout manual), the intended budget for that particular installation was 400 billion dollars, and by the end of its construction reached 645 billion (although it should be mentioned that this is likely a price inflated to modern day prices; there are advertisements for vehicles in Fallout 3 loading screen slides with prices saying "'Only' $1,000,000," leading to the assumption that the 645 billion dollar price tag would not be comparable to modern day prices). The Vaults were located in various locations, and little information is available as to why those particular sites were chosen. For example, Vaults 13 and 15 were located in rather remote locations, far from population centers, while Vaults 12 and 101 lay near or in cities themselves. Each Vault was designed to hold one thousand occupants at any given time, although hot bunking was required at maximum capacity, and equipped with all facilities and supplies needed by them to survive in isolation for the designated time. The facilities and supplies included complete construction equipment, hydro-agricultural farms, a water purification system, defensive weaponry to equip 10 men, communication systems and surface monitors, social and entertainment files (for total duration) as well as one or two G.E.C.K.s, intended to help the inhabitants repopulate the post-nuclear world after the All Clear signal is sent following the conclusion of the social experiment. Different types of power sources were utilized for the Vaults. Vault 13 relied primarily on geothermal energy, with backup power available from a General Atomics Nuclear Power generator, and could sustain one thousand inhabitants for two hundred years. Vault 8 on the other hand, relied on an unspecified type of reactor, which, while enough for Vault City to emerge, could only support a relatively small, highly advanced settlement, and in 2241 was nearing its capacity, after which further growth would be impossible. All Vault Dwellers wore blue-and-yellow jumpsuits, although the design varied between different Vaults. An average Vault Dweller living in a properly maintained Vault could expect to live at least 92.3 yearsVault 101 Announcement system: "Did you know - the average life expectancy of a resident in a properly maintained vault is 92.3 years?". It should be noted that due to scaling, the size of Vaults in games shouldn't be taken at face value - none of the Vaults which can be entered in the series have enough space or facilities to actually house 1000 people (or rather 500, as hot bunking system is in effect at maximum capacity). Realistically speaking, many of the Vaults are flawed. The powerful shock waves caused by nuclear weapons would likely cause the entrance shaft (which has no internal support) to collapse entirely. This would block the blast door, causing the inhabitants to be entombed by the above building(s) and or rocks. This may have happened to Vault 87, which suffered a direct nuclear blast outside its door that still produced high levels of radiation 200 years after the fact. These shock waves are mostly caused by ground-burst detonations, however, and Vault-Tec may have assumed that they only had to plan for air-bursts (usually favored for maximum dispersal and minimum blockage of the blast by terrain). It is also possible that the designers believed that the Vaults would not be primary targets in a war, and so only constructed them to protect against radiation and distant nuclear explosions. Also, some of the Vaults, such as Vault 112, have a reinforced steel entrance shaft and would probably be able to withstand even a nearby surface detonation. However, the entrance to the building above Vault 112 was nearly buried by rubble. Entrance The entrance houses the Vault's only connection to the outside world - the airlock. (With the exception of Vault 87) Closed from the inside by a reinforced high-security door and from the outside by a massive, gear-shaped four-foot thick vault door (which Three Dog claimed "weighs, like, thirteen tons"), it's the only means of entering or leaving the Vault, although secondary entrances or exits may have existed in some Vaults.Vault 87 had two additional entrances reachable through Lamplight Caverns. Security codes are required to both leave and enter the Vault, and they are usually only known to a handful of people within the facility. East Coast Vaults had a console located on both sides of the entrance, which opened the Vault door via a lever. Passwords were entered into the console likely through the speaker or via some sort of wired connection from a Pip-Boy. The automated narrator of the the Vault-Tec vault demonstration in Washington DC's Museum of Technology states that the doors had a projected 2% failure rate in case of a direct hit by a nuclear missile. So far, the only known vault to have been hit directly (or very nearly) by a nuclear weapon is Vault 87. According to the terminal of Vault 87's overseer, the blast caused the vault's main door to completely and utterly fail, apparently damaging it "beyond repair." Though this could be considered unfortunate and ironic happenstance, it is more likely an indicator that Vault-Tec's failure rates were completely fabricated. Most Vaults use a Seal-N-Safe Vault Door Model No. 343Vault 15 townmap from Fallout to secure the airlock, however, some older Vaults (such as Vault 101) use a different, more crude blast door model. Vault 8, the control Vault, had also a second, much larger, blast door built, that secured the entry hallway leading to the entrance to the Vault. In addition, the Entrance level also houses the Emergency Medical Lab complete with an AutoDoc. A Vault medic was required to be present at the EML 24 hours a day. The lab had the equipment to treat nearly all injuries and illnesses, ranging from simple bruises to irradiation. Living Quarters ]] Standard pre-War design of the living quarters was that of a single room with a sanitary annex. Vault 13 had one hundred living quarters, and at maximum capacity, ten people would be assigned to a single living quarter, in a hot bunking system. A standard level had 20,000 square feet of usable area. The lights used in the Vaults used SimuSun technology, making it feel just like the outdoors, with only a fraction of a sunburn risk. The lights in Vault 101 were kept on all the time to prevent a Radroach infestation. New Entertainertrons were used to play holotapes, and used as a slide projector in the classroom of Vault 101. Command Center Overseer Command Post]] Command Post]] Heart of the Vault, the command center was where the Overseer's seat was located. The operations center, apart from the seat of power, included the computer lab, where the water purification system was located, and an armory, where the Vault's arms were stockpiled. A security guard was posted in the command center at all times, to ensure that the armaments are properly secured, and handed out only to people possessing the proper clearance from the Overseer. Apart from that, the level also contained the computer core (with the Vault's AI monitoring the shelter 24/7), housing data processing units, a library playing an important role in educating Vault Dwellers and information, a meeting room for the dwellers and the primary store room, where the most important supplies would be stored. The Overseer is also able to see anyone inside the Vault with the Eye-on-you cameras. Equipped with dual 5mm miniguns in some Vaults, the Overseer's command post can be considered the last line of defense in case the Vault security is breached. In Secret Vault, There are several command post for the various location. It mainly contains buttons to regulate locking doors and other things, as the activation of laser protection. Differences * Vault 29 (Van Buren) was outfitted with a ZAX AI, which replaced the Overseer. * Vault 12 had its Overseer's room sealed due to the fact that the main door of the vault was doomed never to close. * East Coast Vaults (87, 92, 101, 106, 108, 112) use a different, older door mechanism (as evidenced by extensive rusting and meager safety precautions). The East Coast Vault opening mechanisms are contained entirely within the Vault itself, pulling the door inwards and simply rolling it to one side. The doors seen on West Coast Vaults, however, pull the seal outwards and use an external clamp to slide it aside. * East Coast Vaults lack storage rooms in the Overseer's office; they are instead located near the Atrium. * The Vault-Tec Secret Vault had an entirely different layout than other vaults. Results In terms of providing safety and security for their inhabitants, most of the Vaults were complete failures. However, as noted in the Penny Arcade Comic, the Vaults were never really intended to save anyone. There was simply not enough time, money or resources to build enough shelters to house more than a fraction of the population. While the "control vaults" did function as advertised and open on schedule, most were actually intended to explore and observe how societies adapt (or, more often, fail to adapt) to various challenges and restrictions. These social experiments were performed on live and mostly unaware subjects, monitored by Vault-Tec researchers in separate facilities, and undertaken at the behest of what would become the Enclave as part of a massive feasibility study of how to best re-colonize a barren Earth or, if necessary, other planets. Most of the Vaults seen in the games were non-viable 200 or even a mere 80 years after the War. While Vault 13 might have lasted until its scheduled opening date of 2277, the unplanned failure of the Water Chip forced the Overseer's hand and set subsequent events in motion. If Vault 101 was truly intended to stay closed "forever", its failure was inevitable; the only question was how long, and what form the change or disaster would take. Many other Vaults were abandoned because of unlivable conditions, or saw the residents driven violently insane by the procedures inflicted on them. Some of these continue to pose a hazard to the unwary who wander in from outside, looking for loot or a place of safety. Despite all of this, the experiment may be considered a success in terms of the data collected... data that was much more important to the Vault-Tec and Enclave scientists than a few hundred thousand lives, most of whom would have died anyway if not for the Vaults. Appearances * Vault 12, Vault 13, Vault 15 and the LA Vault appeared in Fallout * Vault 8, Vault 13 and Vault 15 appeared in Fallout 2 * Some Vaults were mentioned by President Richardson - some of them had not enough food synthesizers, others had only men in them, yet others were designed to open after only 6 monthssimilar, but not the same descriptions as at Fallout Bible. * A malfunctioning Vault with unknown number and location appeared in the Van Buren tech demo * A Vault 69 advertisement appeared in the Van Buren concept art. * Vault 29 and Vault 70 were to appear in Van Buren, the cancelled Fallout 3 project by Black Isle (year 2253). * Vault 101 appears in Fallout 3 alongside Vault 87, Vault 92, Vault 106, Vault 108, Vault 112, and the DC demo Vault (year 2277). Vault 76 is mentioned in a Pentagon terminal, but it doesn't exist in the game. A Vault 77 jumpsuit can also be found in Paradise Falls but the Vault does not exist in the game. * Vault 21 appears in Fallout: New Vegas. * Vault 0 appeared in Fallout Tactics, is designed to "monitor and control" other Vaults, maintain the geniuses of the pre-War United States in cryogenic stasis and improve Wasteland conditions with a robot army. * Secret Vault appeared in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, it was designed to protect high-members of Vault-Tec and used to research the latest technologies and the Forced Evolutionary Virus. * The other Vaults present in this article were mentioned in Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible or Penny Arcade's comic strips. Behind the scenes The vault experiment was an idea created by Tim Cain during the initial stages of Fallout 2 development. Cut content The developers intended for the player to first encounter information about the Vault Experiment as they read the Vault 8 records in Fallout 2. They could discover a classified file (opened with a successful Science skill roll) explaining the purpose of Vault 8 was to be a "control Vault," designed to hold 1000 people and open at a designated time. This file was intended to foreshadow the discovery of the true and sinister purpose of the Vaults. The player was also intended''Fallout Bible 0'' to apply his Science skill to the central computer in Vault 13 to obtain a history of Vault 13, the Overseer's involvement in the Vault Dweller's expulsion, and even worse, the true purposes of the Vaults. The Overseer was conscious of the true purpose of the Vaults as social experiments on a grand scale, and consequently drove out the Vault Dweller because of fear he would ruin the experiment... or uncover it. Notes In the Vault-Tec Headquarters, a gear-shaped Vault door can be seen hanging from the ceiling to the right of the lobby. It is a copy of the Vault 101 door, right down the number on the center. There is another vault exhibit in Washington D.C. inside the Museum of Technology. The number on the door is 106. This one however, though containing the same materials for walls and lighting is only one corridor with vault doors at either side always kept open for the museum visitors to take the tour. Just like Vaults 87, 92, 106, and 108 the metal walls have rusted over time. It's safe to say this "vault" did not work as halfway through the corridor, a charcoaled skeleton of a janitor can be seen on the floor showing that they were killed by the bombs. Sources Most of the above comes from: *''Fallout Bible'' #0 *Vault Dweller's Survival Guide *Vault Locations v34.129 holodisc References de:Vaults pl:Krypta ru:Убежище Categoria:Fallout database Categoria:Vaults Categoria:Vault-Tec Categoria:Fallout database Categoria:Vaults Categoria:Vault-Tec